


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio!Kurt, Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Blaine’s birthday, and Tina and Sam drag him out to take him dancing. They kind of get him drunk in the process, and Blaine really can’t hold his alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called To Say I Love You

Pushing his thick-rimmed glasses further up his nose, tongue sticking out delicately out between his lips, Blaine places his last textbook back into his locker. There, perfect alphabetical order.

Head whipping up when he hears a familiar musical laugher Blaine watches as the Kurt Hummel and his two best friends pass him on their way out of the school, the red and white uniform Kurt wears clinging ever so tightly to muscles that Blaine could only dream of actually touching.

Okay, so he might have a crush, Blaine can admit to that. But it’s not like anything’s gonna happen! Kurt’s the co-captain of the cheerios, and Blaine… well, he’s at the bottom of the food chain, what with his nerdy glasses and his eternal love for colorful bowties.

Doesn’t mean he can’t swoon at the sight of a good-looking boy, does it?

Returning his eyes to his now organized locker Blaine sweeps one final look over the contents of it, before finally closing it, just in time for his friends to reach him.

“Ready Blainy-days?” Tina asks him, linking their arms together as she begins to drag him towards the school exit.

“Do I really have to?” he whines pathetically.

“Of course man!” Sam chimes in, arm falling over Blaine’s shoulders, “It’s your birthday-”

“Your eighteenth birthday,” Tina corrects.

“-And it’s cause for a major party.”

“Does that really mean you have to drag me out to a club?” Blaine asked, frustrated. “A _gay_ club?”

“Yeah man,” Sam assured, Tina nodding along on his other side.

“It’s time you got some boy kisses going,” she said, patting his arm comfortingly.

“Who said anything about boy kisses!” Blaine exclaimed loudly, eyes falling wide open, only for him to look down embarrassed when he realized people were looking at him weirdly. They’d said nothing about boy kisses when they’d pitched him their plan earlier. “I thought we were only going out dancing, which sounds awkward enough!”

“Oh Blaine,” Tina tutted, bopping his nose as she continued. “You’re a catch, and we need to let the other boys in town see that. Now, do you think you can dress yourself tonight, or should I come over and choose for you?”

Blaine hadn’t more than opened his mouth indignantly before she continued.

“Never mind, I’ll be there by six, okay? Now, I have to go and get myself ready, so I’ll see you boys! I’ll call you Sam when we’re ready to pick you up okay?”

“See you Tina,” the boys said in unison as she skipped away from them and to her car.

“Don’t worry Blaine,” Sam assured when he turned back to his friend. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, ‘kay?”

Blaine began to open his mouth, only to have Sam cut him off, like Tina had not a minute earlier.

“Apart from going out dancing with us, that is!” Sam corrected, a goofy grin on his lips.

Blaine sighed. “I don’t have a choice about that, do I?”

“Not really.”

*

Sam kept his word, so when Tina tried to steer him into the arms of some attractive boy Sam would distract her so Blaine wouldn’t need to anything too horrible. It was his birthday after all, and going out ‘dancing’ was awkward enough for his unsocial self. He would much rather have spent it at home watching movies with his friends.

The drinks Tina had bought for him were nice though, very sweet and quite addictive. He only hoped she hadn’t lied when she said there was only a tiny amount of alcohol in them, just to celebrate him on his day.

*

A few hours later Blaine was pretty much drunk off his ass. Turned out those mildly alcoholic drinks weren’t all that mild after all. If he’d been able to think much Blaine would have yelled at her for giving him alcohol poisoning.

As it was he kind of needed both his friends just to get up the stairs to his bedroom, his vision blurry even through his wayward glasses.

“Tha-thank you *hic* thank you guys,” Blaine slurred, falling onto the bed when they reached it, and spread himself out across the soft spread beneath him. “Ooh, soft,” he purred, rubbing his face against the sheets.

“Okay, Blaine,” Tina cooed as she took off his shoes, “time for bed.”

“You think you’ll be able to get yourself to bed man?” Sam wondered, righting his glasses for him.

“I’m- I’ll be fine,” Blaine waved him off, knocking the glasses back off-kilter. “Soft.”

“Okay,” Sam said dubiously, but was too out of it himself to think that much about it. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll give you a ride,” Tina promised, completely sober as she was. With a last pat to his loosening curls they left, and Blaine blinked drunkenly into the dark room.

What had he been thinking right then?

Ooh, soft.

He should call someone and ask them what he’d been thinking…

*

Blaine’s head was still aching slightly come Monday, but he figured he would be all right for school anyway. He’d gotten a grande medium drip that morning just to be sure, instead of his normal medium sized drink. It would keep him awake at least.

Closing his locker Blaine just about dropped everything he was holding, coffee included, because standing right there was none other than Kurt Hummel. Not only that, but he was clearly looking right at Blaine – in fact, the boy was quite clearly looking him over closely.

“So…” Kurt began, eyes finally settling on Blaine’s own, “did you mean what you said?”

Lost as to what he could possibly have said, as the two had never spoken apart from a ‘can I borrow a pencil?’ Blaine tilted his head curiously. “Uhm… _what_ exactly are you thinking about?”

“That you love me.”

Breath hitching Blaine felt his eyes widening. Oh no. No no no. He couldn’t have. He _wouldn’t_ have. But judging from Kurt’s expression he so had, and ohmygod was Blaine gonna kill someone for this. Probably Tina. Because he’d have to have been his drunken self, he never would have spoken to _Kurt Hummel_ sober.

But, he knew he couldn’t lie, so he settled for nodding shortly, praying whatever would come of this would be over quickly enough so he could die in shame alone afterwards.

Kurt merely looked at him, his eyes seemingly searching for something, before Blaine suddenly felt warm pressure against his cheek.

“So, date tonight?” Kurt asked him, a grin on his lips as he began to back up. When Blaine stupidly nodded Kurt’s smile grew even bigger. “I’ll pick you up at your locker, we’ll go for coffee. I can tell you like it.”

Looking down at the cup in his hand, dangerously close to falling to the ground, Blaine felt a small smile begin to grow on his face.

“Sounds good,” he whispered.

He might just kiss Tina.

*

_“Uhm, hi Kurt. *Hic*. So, I’m kinda drunk right now, but-. And I probably won’t remember this- But I- I just wanted. Kurt, I called to tell you I kinda lo- *hic*. I kinda love you, okay? And I know you’re popi- pope- all famous and stuff, and probably don’t know who I am, but- I love you anyway. Uhm. Guess I’ll see you Monday. Uhm. It’s Blaine. *hic*.”_


End file.
